megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Man
is a Robot Master created by Doctor Albert Wily for space combat. He is a romanticist that enjoys watching opera and musicals. He dreams of traveling deep into the space with a lover. In Mega Man 5, he took over an abandoned space station orbiting Earth. After the events of Mega Man 5, he found a job as a supervisor, overseeing the construction of some of Wily's bases, becoming very busy and unhappy. His weapon is the Star Crash, which creates a star-shaped barrier around him for defense and can be thrown at enemies. Strategy Star Man jumps around throughout the battle. At times, he will freeze in mid-air, then activate his Star Crash. After jumping around the room more, he will fire it at Mega Man. If the player uses the low gravity to their advantage, Mega Man can jump over or slide past it if they are fast enough. If Water Wave had been obtained from Wave Man, use it, as it can pass through Star Man's barrier. If not, simply charge up the Mega Buster, wait for Star Man to shoot his Star Crash, and then fire at him. After defeating Star Man, Mega Man will gain two weapons, Star Crash and the Super Arrow. Data ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data Stage enemies *Asteroid *B Bitter *Bounder *Dachone *Jet Bomb *Mizzile *Space Metall *Tondeall *Toss Machine Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Star Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 5. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Star Man appears in episode 22, "Curse of the Lion Men", from the Mega Man animated series. Star Man does not use the Star Crash as often, but can shoot directly at Mega Man with his cannon. ''Mega Man: Upon a Star The ''Mega Man 5 bosses have short appearances fighting against Mega Man or helping Wily in the three episodes from the OVA. ''Mega Man Megamix In the manga, Star Man appeared in the story "Holiday of Soldiers", where the eight Robot Masters from ''Mega Man 5 have part-time jobs at an amusement park to obtain money for Wily. Star Man operates the Tea Cup rides and calls himself "Star Gold" on the job to avoid being recognized as one of Wily's robots. He is depicted as the leader of the Mega Man 5 bosses, is a narcissist and carries a rose in his mouth. His Star Crash is very resistant, being able to resist Bass' shots, and he can also use it on other robots to protect them He also appears in the story "Warrior's Day Off," where he is a huge fan of Roll and still carries a rose in his mouth. Other appearances Star Man also appeared in the Rockman 5 manga. Gallery MM5-StarMan.jpg|Star Man's original Mega Man 5 artwork. No037starman.jpg|Star Man from the Ruby-Spears animated series. upon the star.png|Star Man jumps from Mega Man in Mega Man: Upon a Star. star man you tried 2.jpg|stra mna Trivia *The English translation of his Mega Man & Bass CD data accidentally uses the word "exploitation" instead of "exploration". Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 5 bosses Category:Mega Man Game Gear bosses Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily